Mujeres
by RociFri
Summary: Existían muchísimas mujeres, de todos tipos, y conocía a bastantes, pero ninguna eran ella… Ino Yamanaka


Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.

**.**

**Mujeres**

**.**

**.**

—Ella es muy atractiva.

—Por supuesto que lo es. ¡Baila increíble!

—Pues ésta me gusta más a mí.

—No está nada mal. Tiene muy buena delantera.

—A mí me gustan más las chicas como ésta.

—No se supone que te tenga que gustar nadie más que tu futura esposa, estúpido Naruto.

Todos rieron con el comentario de Kiba, y de hecho, era algo que él también se preguntaba. Dio una ultima fumada a su cigarrillo para después aventarlo por ahí.

—No dejo de pensar en cómo se sentiría tu futura esposa al respecto —Chōji tan oportuno como siempre. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Hinata -chan no tiene porqué molestarse por un momento de diversión —rio enérgicamente, de verdad le costaba trabajo creer que el héroe de la aldea ocultara un lado muy pervertido, pero con el rubio nunca se sabía—. Además, es mi despedida de soltero.

—Eres un idiota y espero que te mueras —bramó Kiba, pero después encogió los hombros, restándole toda la tensión al asunto, y chifló como un perro hacia una hermosa bailarina que salía al escenario—. Ésta está mucho mejor.

No era un secreto que el chico del equipo 8 estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata. Todo el mundo estaba enterado, incluso la propia Hinata, con excepción de Naruto que era muy despistado para esas cosas.

—¡Imagina cómo se ha de mover!

Asintieron al unisonó y se dedicaron a observar a la hermosa bailarina. Era una muchacha de curvas sorprendentes, y la poca ropa que usaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—¿Y a ti Shikamaru, cuáles te gustan?

Cuando escuchó su nombre no pudo evitar inquietarse, y al parecer lo notaron porque se hicieron oír sus burlas. Chasqueó la lengua, incómodo por las miradas inquisitivas encima suyo.

—¿Cuáles de qué?

Hacerse el desentendido no funcionó, para nada.

—¿Qué tipo de mujeres te gustan? —apoyó Shino, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora, pero que ciertamente era quien más estaba disfrutando la función, se le notaba porque se había quitado sus gafas—. Todos lo hemos dicho ya, faltas tú.

—Tks. ¿Por qué quisieran saber algo como eso? —recargó el mentón en su mano derecha y bostezó—. Es problemático.

No es que no disfrutara de la vista, aquellas mujeres eran bellísimas y más de alguna le interesó, después de todo, era hombre; no obstante, estaba muy cansado.

Tan sólo hace un par de horas había terminado una importante misión, cuando Naruto insistió en que lo acompañara a un lugar estupendo. La verdad no imaginaba que se refería a un sitio de poca fe como aquel. Pero ya nada le importaba, sólo tratar de disfrutar del panorama.

—Anda, queremos saber, _ttebayo._

¿Qué tipo de mujeres le gustaban? No era una pregunta que pudiera responder tan fácilmente, tenía que considerar variables.

—¿Te gustan las de pelo largo?

Lo pensó muy bien. Sí, eso era un sí asegurado.

Asintió.

A Naruto casi se le sale el alma por la boca.

—¿Acaso te gustan las de ojos de color casi perla?

—Tks. No, Naruto. No me gusta Hinata.

Nuevamente se escucharon risas.

—Tal vez, ¿las de pelo rosa?

Formó una mueca de sorpresa.

—Agh. No, Lee. Prefiero algo más… natural.

Bebió de su trago, meditando las posibles preguntas vergonzosas que sus amigos todavía tenían por hacerle. Y sin esperarlo, la imagen de cierta chica vino a su cabeza. Oh claro que tenía un tipo ideal de mujer, y era la más hermosa de todas, nadie podría comparársele nunca. Y por supuesto, usaba cabello largo.

—Tal vez… ¿con chongos?

—Definitivamente, no.

—Habla ya. Quién es tu mujer perfecta, _ttebayo._

—Tks. Lo diré porque seguramente no tengo otra opción —suspiró resignado—. Es muy fuerte, la más poderosa de todas las _kunoichis_ existentes, pero al mismo tiempo delicada; muy femenina; con un gran sentido del humor; bastante terca y sumamente orgullosa, es...

—Es rubia y de ojos verdosos.

Quiso asesinar a Chōji, pero éste le dedicó una mirada despreocupada.

—¿Rubia y de ojos verdosos? —Naruto amplió su sonrisa como si ya supiera la respuesta—. Yo sé quién es así. Si te casas con Temari podríamos tener una muy buena alianza con…

—¿Temari?

Escupió el líquido que estaba bebiendo y el cuerpo se le tensó de inmediato, hasta los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

Su amigo Chōji estalló en risas, y los demás también reían sin entender.

—No…

De sólo imaginarlo, sintió un fuerte pavor.

Temari no era la mujer que él deseaba, ni ninguna de aquellas bailarinas.

Existían muchísimas mujeres, de todos tipos, y conocía a bastantes, pero ninguna eran ella… Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que de verdad conseguía quitarle el sueño.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**NA: **

Gracias por leer!


End file.
